


IDEA.

by tazwritess (orphan_account)



Series: Mixed and In-Between [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: -kind of?, Alien Cultural Differences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Keith (Voltron), Blue Paladin Lance (Voltron), Enemies to Friends, Hallucinogens, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Magic-Users, Minor Injuries, Minor Original Character(s), Outer Space, Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 05:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tazwritess
Summary: "It all started from a bet, to no surprise. He liked to think of himself as a daredevil, especially when it came to being competitive. Keith Kogane, ever popular and good-looking, with extraordinary skill to top it off, was, at least in Lance’s eyes, his number 1 rival. Keith, who was now one of his closest friends, stranded with him on an abandoned planet in the depths of a space they hadn’t even known existed until now. Things were going fine to say the least; the two of them were assigned a mission to the planet equivalent of a ghost town in order to find more species needed for Voltron’s alliance. Neither were quite sure what Allura had going through her head when she decided it was worth looking on such an oddly unoccupied structure to find other species-- it was like searching the moon for plants. Besides that, there weren’t even any signals for help coming from the area, and no Galra activity either."orAllura sends Keith and Lance off on a mission to an unoccupied (?) planet to search for signs of life to join the alliance, but the two of them are two halves of a whole idiot.





	IDEA.

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr ask telling me to do all of the "mixed things" quotes

Lance McClain, contrary to popular (alien) belief, was not some kind of god. A god wasn’t mortal, for starters, and if it wasn’t obvious by the life-threatening injuries across the canvas of his tan covered skin, Lance most certainly _was._ It was easy to tell who and who was not mortal in this case, as they were in the middle of an intergalactic space war. Death was so easy to face here, and from the looks of things now, it seemed that he was getting extremely close to that fact.

It all started from a bet, to no surprise. He liked to think of himself as a daredevil, especially when it came to being competitive. Keith Kogane, ever popular and good-looking, with extraordinary skill to top it off, was, at least in Lance’s eyes, his number 1 rival. Keith, who was now one of his closest friends, stranded with him on an abandoned planet in the depths of a space they hadn’t even known existed until now. Things were going fine to say the least; the two of them were assigned a mission to the planet equivalent of a ghost town in order to find more species needed for Voltron’s alliance. Neither were quite sure what Allura had going through her head when she decided it was worth looking on such an oddly unoccupied structure to find other species-- it was like searching the moon for plants. Besides that, there weren’t even any signals for help coming from the area, and no Galra activity either. 

Once he landed his lion on the near-edge of a dry cliff, Lance groaned and stepped out to greet his “rival”. They decided it would be better to travel in Keith’s lion together since Lance’s Blue wouldn’t be much use in a dry area such as this. Keith, as always, was one step ahead and immediately found clues to seeking life in this place. He’d taken Red far out to what seemed like an old base on the planet and sought out what looked to be footsteps. Lance was walking on his heels the whole time, annoyed if not outright disappointed. The steps printed in the white, dust-like earth below them looked even bigger than their lions’ paws, and it didn’t ease Lance’s anxiety towards this whole situation in the least. He raised an eyebrow at his partner as Keith scanned the tracks with the new addition to his helmet. 

_ Pidge and her experiments… _

Lance sighed, thinking of the face she would make when the images were sent to her laptop back at the castle, observing the giant footprints they’d encountered. 

“Okay,  _ Lance _ .” The red paladin’s voice had a sour tone to it, as if the sound of Lance’s name put a bad feeling in his mouth. “Got any ideas of what we should do now? The tracks seem to end here.”   
  
Blue eyes rolled and Lance huffed, irritated as ever. “Okay,  _ Keith.  _ Looks like you suck at your job and need my help, as always, and I am more than happy to do so.”   
  
Both of them were crossing arms at each other now.

“So?” Keith slit his eyes.   
  
It only edged the other on further. “Seems like you’re underestimating me, mullet. I don’t need Pidge to attach some weird alien scanner on my head to know that whatever creatures live here are like, a gazillion feet bigger than us, and our lions. They probably have wings or something and that’s why the footprints-”   
  
“Lance-” Keith interrupted, eyes opening in surprise. “Behind you!” He drew his bayard.    
  
“-stop here… Oh, please, Keith. You know that your terrible acting isn’t gonna scare me at this point. What are you trying to say? That the gigantuous creature is behind me right now or something?” 

Lance shook his head and laughed sarcastically, arms kept crossed. It was only until he saw the shadow of a dinosaur-like, four-legged winged creature grow closer and closer over his own that Lance began to take that terrified expression of Keith’s to heart. 

“Wait, seriously?!” He screeched, rapidly turning his entire body around and jumping back, the creature landing with a pound on the dust he was perched on just moments ago, claws digging sharp and hard into the earth.    
  
He looked between the  _ monster _ and Keith quickly, back and forth, eyes wide. Keith didn’t even flinch, which pissed him off a little.    
  
_ Show off.  _ He thought, absentmindedly.

Keith was always so rash, always ready to commence battle or to dive straight into an army of well-suited soldiers. He was never really  _ prepared _ so much as determined though, and Lance learned this about him rather quickly. He glanced again at Keith’s unsheathed bayard, glowing red in the glare of the planet’s shiny exterior and reflecting onto the creature’s scales, and stepped in his way.   
  
“Keith, just no. Watch and learn;  _ this  _ is how you show inhabitants from other planets across the universe that you’re welcoming and safe.” He tutted, clearing his throat. 

As soon as he approached the creature, moving slowly and cautiously, he turned back to Keith and winked. It was  _ fine.  _   
  
Until it was not.   
  
The creature immediately raised it’s claw to swipe Lance up with a  _ whoosh _ and slammed him back down to the ground, like predator to prey. Lance was like a mouse to this eagle-hybrid, or whatever it was, and Keith’s eyes widened impossibly larger, horrified. 

“Lance!” His voice cracked from shock and he raised his bayard again, sprinting to the winged creature’s hold on Lance, pinning him harshly on the dust-caked ground. 

He was unconscious, blood seeping from the top of his head from the force of colliding so hard. Keith was slightly grateful for the fact that he wasn’t awake to feel how much that must’ve hurt. He quickly dodged the creature’s second slash, it’s other claw twitching with anticipation. This was the wrong planet for a welcoming introduction and Keith suddenly understood why it was so secluded. He exhaled slowly, closing his eyes for a brief millisecond to think. First, he had to get Lance out of the grip restraining him. He flicked his eyes over to the steel claw clasping his limp body. 

“C’mon Lance, why do you always have to be asleep when I need you  _ not _ to be.” He muttered, suddenly remembering the aftermath of their little ‘bonding moment’, Lance forgetting the whole thing by the end of it. 

In the next moment, he was rushing towards the creature again, slashing at it’s open abdomen, full of shiny scales. The most vulnerable parts mattered most when it came to weakening the enemy, and he was getting nowhere with the claws holding them both back. The creature fell back, crying loudly as Keith’s bayard cut along it’s open chest. It loosened its hold on Lance in response and Keith took the opening to run back to his teammate, dragging him from the grip as fast as he could before a new attack made its way towards them both. 

But no attack came, and the creature fell back completely, turning and running into flight in the other direction. He really didn’t do much damage with his bayard, but it must’ve felt threatened…

He practically slapped Lance awake then, unable to drag his body all the way back to their lions. “God, you idiot!”   
  
“...What?” Lance blinked, wincing at the sudden throbbing throughout his body, mostly his head. “Geez, I have the worst headache right now, dude. What did you do to me?” 

“What did  _ I  _ do?!” Keith screeched, whisper-screaming. “You almost got yourself killed,  _ and _ ruined our mission, asshole!”    
  
“Oh, you did  _ not  _ just say that, mullet-brain!”   
  
“I’m pretty sure I  _ did _ .”  _ And even your insults are bad,  _ he sucked in a sharp breath. 

Lance was about to jump him, show him who should really be taking charge of the situation at hand, when a sharp pain shot right back through his head. He yelped in pain and grabbed at his scalp. Keith thought he might just get whiplash from the sudden turn in his emotions, a sickening ache burning in the pit of his stomach at the cry Lance couldn’t hold back in the midst of his pain. So much for waking him up, there was still no way they were making it back to the lions like this. In the near distance, he spotted a shaded tunnel. It wasn’t too far off and it was better than staying where they were, open and vulnerable.    
  
He rushed to Lance’s side again, circling the blue paladin’s arm around his neck and shoulder and hoisting him up to his feet.

“I guess this makes for our second ‘bonding moment’?” Lance gave him a pained smile and Keith took it as the initiative to move forward.

Keith was kind of proud that Lance wasn’t freaking out about the severe head wound he’d earned, bleeding over his eyes, but then he realized that it was probably because he hadn’t even noticed it himself yet. Lance was always throwing himself out there--literally--and trying to put everyone’s lives before his. Sometimes it proved a worthy trait, and Keith would even praise him for it, but other times it created flaw and doubt; He also knew that it made Lance insecure about himself. 

_ Your life is just as important, dumbass.  _

They would have to tell Allura that this planet was a no-go and that the creatures here were bound to get an ass beating if Keith had anything to say about it. Fuck this alliance if they were only going to get hurt, she should handle it herself if she’s so worried… He almost felt bad for having thoughts like this until he heard Lance shudder in pain again. His injuries didn’t seem deadly, but still. Keith was pissed. 

“Almost there, buddy.”

There was a long, painful pause before Lance spoke. “You know, that’s actually kinda reassuring coming from you.”   
  
Keith… didn’t know what to say to that. He felt flattered, though Lance probably didn’t think it that much of a compliment. They really weren’t “almost there” in this state, but Keith was really only trying to make himself feel better. They could see the tunnel and it was definitely getting closer, but Lance was pretty goddamn heavy like this. 

  
It would be easier to reach out to Red instead, but she wasn’t always as compliant as he’d wished. No matter how much he tried in tense situations like this, it was like she was purposefully ignoring him. Keith grunted in frustration, glancing back at Lance, and took back what he thought about the wound not being deadly.

The  _ head wound. _

There really was no way there were gonna make it. He carefully lowered Lance back down and then plopped down on his back himself.    
  
“Are we… giving up… ?” Lance’s words came out in tiny little huffs. 

Keith slapped a hand over his eyes, growing more and more frustrated under the heat surrounding this cursed planet. “You’re heavy as shit, Lance.”   
  
“You’re just weak.” Came the petty reply.

He smiled at that; the blue paladin didn’t lose his charm, at least.   
  
Just as he started to get up again, reaching for Lance, the large creature from earlier cruised back around to confront them once more.  _ Fuck.  _ They both knew there was really no chance against a creature this advantaged in comparison, but Keith drew his sword again, distracting and maneuvering the creature in a direction opposite of Lance, half conscious and practically helpless on the ground. Despite the state he was in, Lance drew his bayard, too. 

_ There’s the sharpshooter.  _ Keith stifled a smile. 

Before either of them had the chance to fight the beast head on, they were both immediately swept up in it’s claws. If Keith knew it was  _ this _ fast the first time, he would’ve left it alone a long time ago.    
  
“Oh shit, Lance!” He struggled in the painful grip, and then they were both in the air.

_ Hunk would  _ hate  _ this.  _ They’d both been thinking in unison.    
  
The creature was taking them way too fast in the hot air of the planet and it was nearly suffocating. Keith was almost relieved when they landed, if not for the crush of the monster’s feet above him, draining his lungs of any air at all. He hoped Lance at least had it easier, not caring that they were both in the same situation now regardless. They were in some kind of building now, a scratchy, rug-like substance below them.    
  
Maybe this was the monsters’ secret alien castle. How welcoming.   
  
Keith’s body fell limp, even as the creature climbed off. When he got up, he suddenly noticed that there was no creature at all, something much more fit to be, well,  _ just a bird _ replacing it. It flapped it’s small wings before perching itself on an armrest just above his head. He ignored it for the time being, looking to aid Lance instead.    
  
“Lance, fuck, are you okay?” He wiped brown curls out of the other’s forehead to see the cut from earlier, blood still seeping faster and faster.    
  
He looked over the interior of the room, looking for something, anything, to fix this. God, why couldn’t everyone have healing pods??    
  
“Keith.” A voice, more like a crow, came from above him.    
  
“What? I’m looking for-” He reeled, realizing that he was just talked to by a  _ bird.  _ “How do you know my name?!”    
  
“Keith! Keith!” It continued, as if it was singing and not screaming in his face.   
  
“Xyla, stop that.” A woman’s voice, much louder, interrupted.    
  
This was already too much information for Keith to take in, and he just needed to get Lance some help. 

“Oh, there you are.” The woman spoke up again, scanning the look on Keith’s face as if  _ searching.  _ “I hope Xyla wasn’t too rough, bringing you both here. Ah.” Her gaze shifted to Lance, knocked on the ground. “Come with me, bring the other human.”    
  
“What? Who are you?” Keith stood his ground, hand already hovering over his knife. 

“Do you want to help for the other human, or perhaps not?” She spoke thin, patience nowhere evident in her attitude. 

_ This,  _ Keith groaned internally,  _ is a dumb idea.  _

And then he was maneuvering Lance again, probably for the 16th time that day. 

  
  
  


He didn’t leave the med bay even after making sure they weren’t going to hurt Lance any further. You could never put your trust in anyone, he knew this. The woman from earlier continued to stare at him, and then back at Lance, for what seemed like an eternity. If she had something to say, she’d better hurry up before- 

“I can hear you, Keith.”   
  
_ Did I just say that out loud?? _ __  
__  
“No.” She mused. “We are the Acragons. We have the ability to use magic on other creatures, and I can hear your brain words. You talk inside there quite a bit.”   
  
“So you’re using magic to read my mind.”   
  
She frowned at that and stopped talking, going back to burning holes into his head. It was wrong to think badly of other species, he was sure, but some aliens sure had weird habits. His foot tapped impatiently on the ground as he watched Lance. That was one thing down, at least.    
  
“Do you…” He started, then stopping himself. Allura could do this herself, getting them caught in this mess.    
  
“Allura? Ah, the princess of Altea. It has been an eternity, hasn’t it…” 

“You know Allura?” Keith perked up again. He didn’t know if he should be pissed or relieved, but either or had been interrupted with the groan audible behind him. Lance was waking up, again.    
  
Lance squinted at the familiar figure above him. “Ugh, Keith. I just want to go back to the castle at this point.” 

  
Keith raised an eyebrow. It was very un-Lance like to give up so soon.    
  
“Ahem.” The ‘Acragon’ woman caught their attention once more, especially Lance’s.   
  
“Ahem indeed.” He looked her up and down, eyes moving along slowly; Keith elbowed him in the side.    
  
She had warm, brown skin that outlined the gold metal closing around her wrists, neck, and ankles. A similar gold headpiece laced over her head and made the hazel in her eyes glare with a flame neither Keith or Lance could ignore. Her appearance alone was powerful, and the rest of her smooth skin was covered in dark, purple silk. She grinned slyly as they both took the chance to gawk.    
  
“Now everybody looks comfortable.” She blinked languidly, flattering herself. “I am Lady Nabora, ruler of Aganthia. This is our planet.” No one budged, so she continued. “My deepest apologies for the rather…  _ unkind _ welcome.”    
  
“Unkind?!” Lance drawled. “I thought I was going to  _ die!”  _   
  
Keith snorted. Seemed like her dazzling looks weren’t going to faze Lance as much as she initially hoped. 

“That’s right, you almost got us killed.” Keith glared. 

Nabora pursed her lips. She was starting to stare impatiently again and Keith felt uneasy. “Forgive me, humans. Xyla here didn’t mean harm, she’s just defensive is all. No one comes to this planet.”   
  
Keith ignored her. “So, where are your people?”   
  
“Well, some are- Ah, my apologies.” She snapped her fingers.   
  
With one motion, several things became clear to Keith and Lance-- and things as in  _ her people.  _ Children were scattered around the windows of the med bay, making themselves known. Keith assumed it was some cloaking ability; She did say they used magic.   
  
“The children of Aganthia stay here with me; They are hidden with my power most of the time, as I cannot allow them to be in danger.” 

Nabora extended a hand as she said this, facing a new direction. A smaller child peeked through the door she caught her gaze on and squirmed out behind her back. The child had scales across his body, glistening in the white of the room. Lance blinked twice back as he noticed that every child’s scales were beginning to show, their skin glowing all different colors. Nabora grinned and bent down to swipe the smaller child’s hair behind his ear. 

“Syrn, my son. These are the paladins of Voltron.”   
  
“Wait, how did you know about-” Keith glared, cut off a moment later.    
  
“Now, you must go.” Nabora spoke up, looking at the paladins as she did.    
  
The child padded up to them, shy, and raised both palms up, casting a glowing light overhead. There wasn’t even time to flinch before the light blinded their eyes, giving them no choice but to clench them shut. By the time they came to, they were in another room; It was pitch black.    
  
_ Now, you must go.  _ Nabora had said.

Maybe he was overthinking, but Lance rolled these words over in his head. He’d thought she was speaking to the child, but it really might’ve been for them. He shook his head, priority was to find Keith first. Lance’s body felt refreshed, as if he was never injured at all, and he stood to his feet.   
  
“Keith?” He was quiet at first, as if his voice would break through the earth and cast him down to his death, but he spoke with more authority when he noticed Keith wouldn’t be able to sense him like this.    
  
He flinched at the hand that gripped his shoulder. “I’m here.”   
  
“God, Keith, say something before grabbing me. How creepy can you get?”   
  
Keith rolled his eyes, as if Lance could see, and tried to turn on the flash attached to his helmet.  _ No use. _

“I guess our gadgets are useless here.” Lance sighed as he felt Keith deflate beside him. They’d have to rely on sense alone, so- “Let’s hold hands.”   
  
“What!” Keith gaped, exclaiming his confusion instead of asking.   
  
Lance put both hands on his hips. “What’s your deal? We can’t get separated.”   
  
“I, uh, I mean, yeah… no, we can’t…” Keith sputtered.    
  
He felt Lance’s cold, slender hand slide into his anyway. The guy had no boundaries, and Keith assumed it was because he was just raised that way. Opposite from him, who you could hardly say was raised at all.   
  
It was uncomfortable to be touched by another person, and he would’ve immediately refused the offer if it had been anyone other than  _ Lance.  _ Flirtatious Lance, who made fun of his hair and argued with him every day. What was so attractive about him anyway? Keith relented; this would just have to make do for now. His heart wouldn’t settle down.   
  
Lance yawned as they walked, hand in hand, hoping to find some sort of clue as to how the hell to get out of here. “Geez, do you always wear these?” He raised their connected hands, a gesture towards Keith’s fingerless gloves. “It’s like, hot in here.”   
  
“I’m not taking them off.” Keith bit back.   
  
“Alright, lover boy.” 

If he had a penny for every time he rolled his eyes at Lance today-

“Wait, the day hasn’t even passed yet.” 

Lance stopped in his tracks, not catching his drift.    
  
“You recovered in minutes… And so much has already happened. Do you think this is just more magic?”   
  
“I mean,” Lance let go of their connection for a brief second to scratch his head, “I don’t see a problem with it.”   
  
They started walking again when Lance slipped his hand back. “No, Lance, I mean… Even this simulation or whatever has to be magic.” 

  
“Uh, maybe we’re just supposed to wait it out?” Lance winced. 

_ How stupid can you get?  _ Keith refrained from saying it out loud. His annoyed exhale said enough anyway. 

“Okay, sorry. Geez, Keith, you really have a temper. How about this, how about we just pull out our bayards and start attacking everything until-”   
  
“Come on, Lance, you can’t be this dumb. Seriously.”    
  
“I was partially joking.” He shrugged a shoulder back.   
  
Keith bit back an irritated growl. They were getting nowhere and it felt like hours had already passed despite it only being like, 10 minutes. 

Lance spoke up again, playfulness still outlining his words. “Got any better ideas?” He snickered when an awkward silence came between them, Keith still at a loss. “Oh, wow, Keith. That sounds marvelous--absolutely fantastic. One hundred percent foolproof.”   
  
“Are you done?”    
  
Lance didn’t need to see him to know he was flushed with anger at this point, and it only made him laugh harder. It wasn’t hard to piss Keith off--it never was, really. He liked that hot-headed side of him too, and he thought it was… 

It was what?

“...Cute?” He muttered aloud, surprising himself. He clapped his free hand to his mouth and they stopped walking again.    
  
“What did you just say?” Keith rubbed at his eyes.    
  
“I don’t, uh-”   
  
“Paladins.” Nabora’s deep, now familiar, voice vibrated throughout the arena.    
  
Both of them squinted painfully as it finally lit up, revealing just where they were: The edge of a cliff, now.    
  
“Holy shit.” Was all Lance said. 

“Be still, paladins.” Nabora’s calm voice raised again. “It is only a simulation, yes, but magic like ours cannot bring back the dead.”   
  
_ You just said it was a simulation _ , Keith peeved.    
  
“I can still hear you, Keith.” She gave him a look, perched up on a taller structure. “Now, here, you must make a decision. In order for us to let you go, one of you must make a sacrifice. It is our blessing to give this offer to you, and for us all.”

If by blessing she meant to plummet to their deaths off of this cliff, he wasn’t having it. “There’s no way…”    
  
The words stopped in Keith’s throat when a Galran soldier appeared before them, aiming a blaster right behind Lance’s head. He knew these people couldn’t be trusted! It was so easy, too easy, to make it here. Of course the Galra had something to do with it… He cursed his own blood.    
  
“So?” Nabora deadpanned.    
  
_ Well, fuck.  _

He took one look at Lance and his stomach dropped. He knew that look. Ever the daredevil.   
  
“Lance,  _ no. _ ”   
  
“Bet.” And in that one second, Lance was already falling. 

Keith reeled forward, mouth agape. “Lance!” He half-screamed.    
  
The Galran grabbed hold of him before he jumped after Lance and he raged. He reached for his sword in a flash, immediately piercing through the soldier and  _ growling.  _ One look at Nabora’s face only served to make him angrier, her grin amused.    
  
He cursed her before jumping, and then there was nothing.   
  
  


  
Lance was the first one to wake up, sweat clinging to his body and making his clothes stick, his breath fast and shaking. He was back in his lion, back at the cliff edge where he left Blue from the start. His hands were still shaking, and all he could think was  _ Keith, Keith, Keith.  _ God he fucked up, leaving him there. He sensed Red’s presence nearby and headed to her coordinates. It was so much more than pure relief that filled him inside and out when he saw that Keith was there- asleep, but there. He shook him awake and was rewarded with a punch to the jaw. “Oww, fuck… Nice to see you too, damn.”   
  


Keith huffed, shaking even harder than Lance was, and stared at him, wide-eyed. “What was that?”    
  
He continued rubbing at his jaw, though his gaze was serious. “I don’t know, dude, but we should leave.”   
  
Keith was thankful to hear a logical idea from him for once and nodded. They both stepped into their lions and flew right out of that planet. Both sprinted through the castle as soon as they were back, ready to see everyone and not face anymore death for the day. Whatever that was, they never wanted it again.    
  
“Lance, Keith.” Allura nodded to the paladins as they entered her space. “How was the trip?”   
  
“They-”   
  
“Ah.” She smiled. “So, have you learned your lesson?”    
  
“ _...What. _ ” Keith snarled at her.    
  
He knew what this was about. A couple days back, he and Lance had gotten in a huge argument about not wanting to ever pair up together, resulting in a bet.    
  
_ “You think you’re so great,  _ Samurai _ , but what really matters is what your teammates think. I bet I can get more alliances if I work with everyone but you.”  _ __  
__  
_ “Oh yeah?” Keith threw his hands up. “You won’t.” _ __  
__  
_ “Bet.” _ __  
__  
Allura smiled. “So you remembered the trouble you caused the whole team, yes? Well, congratulations for getting this alliance for us anyhow. The Acragons have always been a difficult civilization, hiding many secrets. It’s good you gained their trust; now Nabora will be joining us tonight, so get ready!”    
  
“Wait.” Keith shook his head. “No way am I doing that!”    
  
Allura looked up, the glare in her eyes sending shivers down both of their spines. This time, Lance was the one shoving an elbow into his partner’s side.    
  
“I am never betting with you again.” 

“Bet.”

**Author's Note:**

> yikes i don't know if this came out cringy to you guys or not lmao but i plan on making more parts to this story that may change the rating of the entire work later on. keep in mind that everything after season 3 is BS to me and i'm changing the plot of my story to follow after season 3. thanks for reading :)


End file.
